Ancient Dagger
The Ancient Dagger is an object seen in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. It is a sacred weapon capable of cutting through the magical barrier between Barsia and Olesia. Appearance and Mechanics The Ancient Dagger is a long sharp blade attached to a golden handle. The blade itself is engraved with ancient runes, and the handle is encrusted with rubies and emeralds. The dagger is a powerful magical object, capable of cutting through anything, even magical barriers. History The Ancient Dagger was originally owned (presumably even created) by the imp, Rumpelstiltskin. When Rumpelstiltskin encountered a young man named Bulvar in a dark forest, he offered the dagger as a prize for guessing the answer to his riddle. Bulvar answered correctly and although Rumpelstiltskin was furious, he stayed true to his word and presented Bulvar with the dagger. The dagger's ability to cut through the magical barrier placed between Barsia and Olesia allowed Bulvar to become a rich and successful merchant. But when Bulvar grew old, he didn't want the dagger to pass to someone who would abuse its power, so he entrusted it to his old friend, King Boris. The King of Barsia, known as 'Boris the Wise', kept the dagger safe for many years, but inevitably he, too, grew old. As his heirs were a group of jealous schemers, Boris had the dagger placed with him in his grave when he died. The dagger remained undisturbed until the Fairytale Detective broke into King Boris' grave as she needed it to break through the barrier to Olesia. Jack, who had been hunting the dagger as well, ordered the Detective to hand it over but was turned to gold by Princess Leda. As the Princess and the Detective sailed near the barrier, Leda called on the power of the moon and sun and used the dagger to gain access to the entrance. It is presumed that after the events of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, the dagger was returned to King Boris' grave. Relevant Parables Bulvar and Rumpelstiltskin (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) In the land of Barsia, there was a young man named Bulvar. He was a merchant's apprentice, working all day long to support his old parents. One night, when he was returning from a late errand for his master, he passed through a thick and dark forest. There, he met an evil imp named Rumpelstiltskin. "Off my path, you human mutt. In my forest, you shan't strut! If you want to live and pass, we shall play a game of chance. What flows like a river, yet has no banks? What can go forward, yet never back? If you guess wrong, it will be your doom, but if you're right, there's a gift for you!" Bulvar was a bright lad, but it took him some time to think of an answer. The imp smiled confidently. "No mortal has ever beaten me in the game of guessing, and it seems you aren't any smarter than those I've already encountered on this road. Well? Your time is almost up!" What the imp had just said gave Bulvar an idea. "The answer to your riddle is Time," he said, and that was, of course, the right answer. Rumpelstiltskin was furious, but he held his promise. As a reward for beating him in the game, Rumpelstiltskin gave Bulvar a magic dagger that lead him to become the biggest merchant that ever was. Gallery Gfs-dagger-runes.jpg|Charging the Dagger Bulvaribox.jpg|Depiction of Bulvar holding the dagger Boris-ibox.jpg|Depiction of Boris the Wise buried with the dagger Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star